


Head full of dreams

by Stephics



Series: KD fics [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Living Together, Marriage Proposal, Post-Defenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephics/pseuds/Stephics
Summary: Is it too soon to get married? Both are about to figure it out...





	Head full of dreams

It was Friday morning. Both agreed to call in sick as an excuse for staying at home and have the day off, so they could share more time together.

Lately, have been so busy with their own affairs that the two of them needed to wake up in the same bed. It's been a while since the last ocassion and they were really enjoying it.

After having spent half an hour interlaced in the sheets, just lying with their naked bodies fully wrapped up, finally decided to initiate the domestic activities when their stomachs began to growl.

Leaving each other's warmth, they lazily got up and put their underwear on. And while one was taking a shower, the other was in charge of the breakfast. Then they reversed the roles, until the table was ready and both sat down to savor their meals in comfortable silence.

It felt so good. They forgot when it was the last time the surroundings felt so peaceful, even though it wasn't a holiday. But here, in his apartment, gave the impression that everything was calm. 

When they finished, Matt offered to do the dishes and this time Karen didn't insist on doing it herself, because she still felt tired. She only leaned on the island's countertop to watch him as he carried out his task.

"Are you sure your clients didn't need you today at the trial?", she asked again with some anguish in her tone, swiping her finger along the flat surface. "You're still on time to go"

"Pretty sure... Don't worry! They can survive without me", he said, turning to her with that charming smile so characteristic of him.

"Fine! If you lose them, it won't be my fault, huh?", she shrugged, diminishing importance.

The brunette couldn't help but laugh and she joined him.

Once his chores were completed, he dried his hands and got close enough to lean down and kissed her on the neck as she embraced him.

Karen instantly closed her eyes and surrender to his caresses, corresponding with kisses all over his shoulders and fingers running through his smooth hairin the same tenderness way. 

They loved these moments. Just he and she. Nothing else...

How did a simple sensation denoted so much affection?, Karen wondered. She could feel the wet brush of his lips, the scratch of his stubble by the soft skin of her throat... And only with that, she could make sure he'd never let her go.

"So, don't you want me to stay here with you?", he took the chance to question when she parted a little to look for his gaze, although his hazel-eyes were still out of focus. "Because I can walk out that door right now", teased with a provocative smile, and headed down the aisle.

The reporter, complaining the absence of contact, took him by the hand and pulled him towards the couch.  
Next, gave him a little push on the pecs to make him lie down and she placed herself on top of him, with both legs at his sides.

Post a slow start, the kisses and strokes gradually intensified and just as she lifted his t-shirt up to touch his abs, he whined of pain when her hand suddenly rubbed the skin at the height of his ribs.

"What's going on?", stopped to interrogate and stood aside to examine him. Her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"It's nothing... Probably just a bruise, right?", determined once he palped the area to ensure he didn't have any fractures.

"Mhm... Seems like it", she mumbled after checking.

She didn't notice it the night before when he came back from patrolling. Matt must have taken a terrible blow to get such an injury.

He didn't even try his luck again, he knew the possibility had vanished. Now anyone could feel the tension in the air, not the relaxed vibe from before.  
He just waited for her to regain composure as he sensed a discussion looming.

"Mr. Murdock... With your unconventional lifestyle, do you think you'll _ever_ settle down?", she asked hesitantly, as if it were an interview just to lighten the mood.

A relationship with him will always involve some risk. He had told her himself that she deserved better... So, were she wasting her time with Matt?

This question had been on her mind for days and finally got the opportunity to formulate it. Realizing now how it sounded, she straightened her back to face him and moving her hands in a negative way, she added, "I'm not implying anything, it's just out of curiosity!"

"Oh! Well, I'm not sure, Ms. Page... Why? Are you already thinking about _our_ future?", he insinuated mischievously, playing along. But then noticed Karen's pulse was keeping up a steady beat, which meant she was serious about it. He regretted immediately had kidding.

Of course she had already thought about this. Before, she used to ignore the ticking clock and take her time. Meeting new guys, going out with low expectations, just for fun...  
At the present time, in her early thirties, all she could see on social media is her friends getting married or having babies, and that made her feel under pressure.  
True, she didn't want any of that right now, but still...

With Matt had been different. She never thought about finding a connection so meaningful with him, and now, they'd been dating for almost eight months. And that's been enough to know he's the one and let herself to crave for more.

But she wouldn't ask for anything. Only he will know when it would be the perfect time to take the next step. If he planned to do it... That's why she needed some sign.

"Mmm. Maybe", she bent over and hid the face in her hands. "I still don't decide what I want to do for the rest of my life, but I'd definitely like you to be included in my plans", admitted blushing.

"Aw! That's the nicest thing you've ever sa—"

"But—", she interrupted, raising her face one more time to look at him.

"God, not again", he thought, having guessed which way the subject was going. It was difficult to deal with that yet.

"Being _Daredevil_... I don't know, it's very uncertain that you'll still by my side. What if— If I wake up one day and find out you were murdered?", she exclaimed nervously, fidgeting the hem of her tank-top.

Matt noticed her heart rate accelerated. He took her hands in an attempt to relax her. "Honey, that won't happen—"

"How can you be so sure? Look at what happened the last time you faced something so dangerous!", standing up, she let go of his grip and started walking around the place.

He also stood up, took her cheeks to stop her and kissed her forehead fondly.

"I promise I'll always be careful. I won't do anything crazy like that anymore... I have a team now, remember? And I know I can count on them whenever I need them"

Karen frowned, apparently it wasn't enough to her. Then he continued.

"This city needs me! I thought you more than anyone else would understand... You know I can't stand idly by when I hear a cry for help"

"Yeah. And thanks to people like you, I can now walk the streets of Hell's Kitchen more safely, but—"

"See? And also, you don't just sit there and do nothing. Your work is risky too, but you give a voice to those who implore it and you'll always be there to help those in need"

"All right. I take your point, counselor", she nodded. "I'll never stop worrying about you, about us... But I guess I'll have to get used to it"

The blue-eyed sighed and leaned down, placing her forehead on his chest.  
He rubbed his hands up and down her back as he said over and over, “I'm sorry”.

“Don't be. It's not your fault”, she replied. Tears threatening to fall made her choke.

He began untangling her long hair with his fingers and they stood like that for a brief time, with more things spinning around in their minds. Until Matt dropped the bombshell.

"We should get married"

"W— What?!", she shouted in surprise and broke away abruptly, staring blankly at his face for a moment in search of any cue that tell her it was a joke. "We haven't even labeled the relationship!"

"Karen, there's no need to... We both know how much we love each other. In addition, our situation is improving and I've already learned to balance my function as an attorney/vigilante"

It wasn't necessary to have enhanced-senses to realize that, by her semblant, she still remained in shock after such improvised proposition.

"And it doesn't mean it has to be now, I just want you to keep it in mind", explained, hoping he didn't scare her off. "Most of your things are already here, we can start living together, you wouldn't have to worry about rent anymore. If this is too much for you, I don't want you to feel compelled to—"

"OK", she answered suddenly. "Yes, let's do it!", Matt was about to celebrate and stopped him. "But you're gonna have to make me a proper proposal, huh?"

"Oh, sure! You can't be saved from that", he promised with a big smile, relieved by her answer. "Though, you'll be expecting for it at all times and one way or another, the surprise element will be ruined"

"No, _this_ is definitely what I not expected... So your work is already done", for such comment, Matt let out a laugh that brought her a great happiness and both came forward to hug each other tightly.

"And then, if something happens someday—"

"Ugh, shut up!"

"I'm not saying that's the way it is! But _if_ it happens... At least, I'll have the bliss of saying that you were mine and I was yours"

"Oh, Matt!", it gave her a tingling sensation and melted her heart as she hold him stronger. "I love you so much"

"I love you so much more. Thanks for not running away from me", he said, hiding his face in her collarbone and squeezed her body with his. "I know it'll be difficult, but not impossible", he affirmed after pulling apart.

"Funny thing is: I just wanted to know where this was taking me... And I almost got engaged!"

Both giggled again and Matt paused to mention

"Hey, you're talking to _The man without fear_. If your concern was to know if I'm afraid to commitment, the answer is: No", then remembered something and chuckled. "I'm not like _Chandler_ "

"Uhm... Who?", she didn't get his joke.

"Chandler! From _F·R·I·E·N·D·S_ "

"Ah! And how do you know him?", inquired incredulously.

"Foggy could spend _hours_ watching that TV-show. Something got stucked in my head from everything I listened to when I paid attention to it. And his laugh was so contagious that I couldn't concentrate on my studies"

They continued to giggle and returned to their respective spots to snuggle.

"You should tell me more of your funny stories in college", she requested, leaning her head against his chest so she could hear his heartbeat.

"Why not starting now? Did I tell you about the time that..."

* * *

Tumblr: [@mcu-heroes](https://mcu-heroes.tumblr.com/) | Versión en Español: [FanFiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12818560/1/AKA-Gimme-a-break) 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this FanFic as much as I did writing it *-*
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. Until next time! ♥ 
> 
> (Special thanks to _irelandhoneybee_ for her constant support)


End file.
